It's Gonna Be Me!
by Kota Magic
Summary: Songfic Inu Yasha and Kouga brawl over Kagome. Rated for violence.


Untitled Document 

**"It's Gonna Be Me" by N'SYNC **

An Inu Yasha songfic 

_It's gonna be me… _

Close up of Inu Yasha's face; he lip-syncs the words 

_Ooooh, yeah… _

Kouga glares at Inu Yasha, then smirks evilly 

_You might've been hurt, babe. _

Close up of Kagome's face; she turns away sharply, tears falling from her eyes. 

_That ain't no lie _

Kouga takes Kagome's hand in his and talks to her seriously. 

_You've seen them all come and go, oh oh _

Flashback of Hojo waving good-bye

_I remember you told me That it made you believe in No man, no cry Maybe that's why _

Kouga continues to talk to her, but she stares at the ground sadly. Three tears hit the ground. 

_Every little thing I do _

Inu Yasha leaps with Tetsusaiga drawn 

_Never seems enough for you _

Flashback of the Mask of Flesh fight where Kagome apologizes easily about the row of 'sits' she gave Inu Yasha while the dog demon, his back turned to her, fumes and clenches his fist that she's taking it too lightly. 

_You don't wanna lose it again But I'm not like them _

Kagome stands crying, then someone touches her chin and lifts her face to look at her. It's Inu Yasha, who looks concerned and worried as he talks to her. 

_Baby, when you finally _

Inu Yasha lip-syncs the words 

_Get to love somebody _

Kouga approaches, lip-syncing. 

_Guess what _

Inu Yasha & Kouga glare at one another angrily, lip-syncing together 

_It's gonna be me! _

They both point to their respective chests 

~~

_You've got no choice, babe _

Kagome worriedly watches them stare each other down. 

_But to move on, you know _

Inu Yasha shoves Kouga, and gets shoved in return. 

_There ain't no time to waste _

They leap back a bit, then lunge at one another. 

_Cuz you're just too blind _

Inu Yasha grabs Kouga by the throat 

_To see _

Kouga grabs Inu Yasha by the throat 

_But in the end you know it's gonna be me _

Both snarl and bare their teeth to one another 

_You can't deny _

Kagome screams for them to stop it 

_So just tell me why _

Inu Yasha lifts Kouga off the ground 

_Every little thing I do _

Inu Yasha hoists Kouga up a little more, then slams him into the ground 

_Never seems enough for you _

Inu Yasha glances at Kagome 

_You don't wanna lose it again _

Kouga jumps up and slugs Inu Yasha right in the face; slow motion on impact 

_But I'm not like them _

Inu Yasha goes flying and slams into a tree; he slumps onto the ground 

_Baby, when you finally _

Inu Yasha looks up and sees Kouga coming at him

_Get to love somebody _

Inu Yasha clenches his teeth 

_Guess what _

He crouches quickly 

_It's gonna be me! _

As Kouga attacks, Inu Yasha leaps skillfully out of the way; Kouga hits the tree instead 

~~

_It's gonna be me _

Split-screen with Inu Yasha on the left and Kouga on the right; both lip-sync 

_Ooh, yeah yeah _

The two demons exchange several blows, then pause

_There comes a day When I'll be the one _

Close up of Inu Yasha catching his breath, a trickle of blood running from a cut on his face 

_You'll see _

Kouga catches his breath and wipes some blood off of his face 

_It's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna _

Both catch their breath, bare their teeth and snarl 

_It's gonna be me! _

Split-screen of both demons screaming the lyrics 

_All that I do _

They lunge at one another 

_Is not enough for you _

They grapple and slash at each other 

_Don't wanna lose it _

Kouga grabs Inu Yasha by the throat and squeezes 

_But I'm not like that _

Inu Yasha rips Kouga's hands off of his neck 

_When finally (finally) _

They grapple again 

_You get to love _

A close up of their hands shows that they're digging their claws into one another and drawing blood. 

_Guess what (guess what) _

They snarl and try ripping one another apart 

_Every little thing I do; Never seems enough for you _

Inu Yasha throws Kouga on the ground; Kouga cries out as he hits the ground 

_You don't wanna lose it again _

Kagome tries to intervene 

_But I'm not like them _

The two demons push her back and continue fighting 

_Baby, when you finally _

Inu Yasha lifts Kouga up by the straps of his armor 

_Get to love somebody _

Inu Yasha gets in close to Kouga's face and yells 

_Guess what _

Inu Yasha lip-syncs the words 

_It's gonna be me _

As Inu Yasha lip-syncs, Kouga grabs his shoulders and knees him in the stomach 

_Every little thing I do _

Kouga punches Inu Yasha into the ground while he's keeling over 

_Never seems enough for you _

Kouga dives on top of him and starts pounding his fist repeatedly into him 

_You don't wanna lose it again _

Inu Yasha struggles, then throws Kouga off of him 

_But I'm not like them _

Kouga lands in a cloud of dust and dirt 

_Baby, when you finally _

Inu Yasha charges at Kouga 

_Get to love somebody _

He traps Kouga in a tight headlock 

_Guess what _

Both of them scream; Kagome looks furious 

_It's gonna be me! _

Kagome says 'Osuwari'; Inu Yasha crashes to the ground with Kouga beneath him 

~~~~

I know that songfics by the 'boy bands' aren't too popular these days, but I had this one in my head and just had to share it with the world. I hope you guys/gals like it! I'll take any comment, even flames.


End file.
